


Lesson Plans

by Ashpelt



Series: Professor Hamada [4]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Hiccup and Jack are mentioned, Long-Distance Friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashpelt/pseuds/Ashpelt
Summary: That was enough to drag Wasabi into awareness, "You...never sa-ahh-aid what su-uh-ubject...y-y-" The rest of the sentence died in a yawn large enough to bring tears to the man's eyes."Really, huh." He managed after his own reflexive yawn. "I'm the new Muggle Studies teacher. Boss Man is apparently a friend of Professor Callaghan who, knowing about my part in Magitech, recommended me."





	Lesson Plans

"A teacher!" Honey Lemon, one of the few actually entirely awake, exclaimed with glee. "That's amazing, Hiro!"

He hardly offered more than a hum, engrossed in his Pepper Up-laced hot chocolate that he was drinking to wake himself up. Three-thirty in the morning didn't suit him as much as it did at sixteen- nor did it suit Wasabi, Gogo and Fred (though, to be fair, Fred was in Alaska for a preserve exchange and so he was up at _2:30_ )- but it was something that had to be done if Honey and Tadashi were to be included since it was breakfast for the two of them and it was the only time they had free before the usual time, something that he just knew he was going to miss between his trip to the UK and settling in.

Fred managed to assemble enough energy to give a yawn-broken cheer, "Ya-ahh. You got to tell us about it tomorrow. It's a magic castle."

"At the regular time." Gogo, who was the best off of the sleep-deprived given it was 5:30 for her, commanded.

Wasabi let out a strangled noise of agreement and Tadashi laughed when he and Fred agreed hastily. "You might want to make it the day after, the time change might catch up with you tomorrow."

"Nah," Hiro denied, finally finishing his drink and feeling far more awake. "This isn't my first rodeo bro, I can handle the time difference. I'm more concerned with getting lost and setting up my classroom."

That was enough to drag Wasabi into awareness, "You...never sa-ahh-aid what su-uh-ubject...y-y-" The rest of the sentence died in a yawn large enough to bring tears to the man's eyes.

"Really, huh." He managed after his own reflexive yawn. "I'm the new Muggle Studies teacher. Boss Man is apparently a friend of Professor Callaghan who, knowing about my part in Magitech, recommended me."

Magitech was something he had discovered after meeting Abigail Callaghan. It was a, so far informal, group spread out across the world working to merge magic with muggle technology with varying degrees of success; computers worked but nothing requiring internet, Television could be used for DVD players and Video Games (though so far nothing new then the GameCube) but not cable- Hiro himself had worked out how to make the older, flip-phone version of cellphones work with some success (it could make calls but there was a limited distance that it'd work for and the clearest reception came near a Floo which made it a bit redundant but _he was working on it, dammit_ ).

Fred, who was a pureblood and only learned about muggle things after befriending them (the blond was obsessed with muggle comics), looked downright gleeful. "You're going to turn that school's world on it's head. What do you have planned?"

"Ten minutes." Tadashi cut in as a reminder. "You have ten minutes but tell us what you can."

Hiro floundered for a second, he hadn't expected having to explain his plans which he probably should have been, before answering. "Well, Boss Man is allowing me to give an exhibition on the second day- since I am a new teacher and my class is an elective- to show students how I plan of the class to be and entice them into signing up or let them switch their elective if they want, so my first class won't be until the fifth." He explained, "What happens during the presentation depends on which projects are finished in time but Hiccup and Jack are willing to let me display theirs- Jack in particular was enthusiastic and even made me agree to send him the memory..."

"First and last class in five minutes," His brother ordered humorously, "Go."

He took a moment to get that it was first year and last year of his classes that Tadashi was interested in, "First years I was planning on introducing them to muggle schooling...So we'll start off with our own 'back to school' shopping; I intend to buy muggle school supplies in bulk and let them 'buy' their supplies- I was thinking of the money they 'have' will depend on their grades of the previous year, for those who continue on it could be incentive to do better- which will give them a more practical demonstration of muggle money, after we'll go through the difference between magical and muggle school supplies. From there I plan on taking them through the core subjects of muggle schooling- things like math and science. I'll also be introducing some muggle sports- it'll be a break from book work, let them burn off some energy in and will be a stepping stone for later years." Hiro paused, took in his time and said briefly, "Their final year will center around things like mock job interviews, how to find housing, further education and- hopefully- day trips into the muggle world."

"Twenty-six seconds to spare, nice." Fred said approvingly. "I give it a nine."

"Five." Gogo deadpanned.

Hiro rolled his eyes, "Yeah, well I have to go. I'll talk to you when I am settled." He told them all, suppressing a grin at how Wasabi was practically asleep before saying his Fred-given password. " _'This is Hiro Hamada signing off, Over and Out.'_ " The mirror, having shrunk when disconnected, was tucked into his pocket and his bag- a black, waterproof (later fire and spellproof) duffle bag with magically expanded space that had been with him since a year after graduation- slung over his shoulder before Hiro headed downstairs as quietly as possible.

"I was wondering when you'd come down, Sweetie."

He, having thought his aunt was still asleep, startled enough to have his shoulder slam into the kitchen doorway. "A-aunt Cass! I thought you were still-"

"Sleeping?" the woman grinned.


End file.
